


Storm at Sea: Part 2

by jelazakazone



Series: Storm at Sea [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2012, F/M, Imzelda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imzelda explains some things to Gwaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm at Sea: Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore the story from Imzelda’s point of view so as to appreciate Gwaine more finely and also to explain some of the holes from part 1. Great thanks for encouragement and beta help from kleinefee92 and lewisian_gneiss.

Imzelda watched the fighter spin around, handling each attacker as though it were a finely choreographed dance and not a contest for his life.  She studied him intently.  His long chestnut hair flowed as he kicked and punched, focus narrowed to the immediate problem.   
  
She was impressed with his fighting, but he was outnumbered and finally, he succumbed.  Before someone could lop his head off, she called out, “Halt.  Tie this man to the whipping pole.  When he wakes, perhaps we can get some information out of him.  Call me when he stirs.”  Without waiting for a response, she left the main deck.

Moments (or was it hours?) later, a knock on the door startled her out of her reverie.  She had not been able to stop thinking about this warrior, one of several who had been captured when their ship had overtaken another ship.  In her mind, she replayed the contest, remembering how his exposed flesh showed arm muscles that rippled without straining.  He did not seem as strong as many warriors that she had known, but he moved without thinking. He was the palm tree that bent with the wind.  It was clear that he was without peer. And yet, she felt it was not just his physical attributes that attracted her attention.  

The messenger's presence told her the warrior was stirring and she walked with him abovedeck.  When they reached the whipping post, the man was moaning and, indeed, stirring.  He lifted his head and chestnut eyes met hers.  A shock of recognition ran through her, setting flesh tingling, heating her loins and quickening her pulse.  She gestured for someone to untie him and approached Gwaine slowly.  Holding out a hand, she waited for him to take it before leading him belowdeck.

In the cabin, hands on his shoulders, she guided him to sit on the straw mattress and began speaking.  She could see the look of bewilderment in his eyes and wanted to soothe his fears.  She said, "You are mine now. You are safe."  He said "Hunh?"  She smiled at his confusion and began again.  Moving her hand down his shoulder, she took his calloused hand and turned it over, placing her dark hand over his.  Now that she had his full attention, she repeated, "You are mine now. You are safe," and as she took off her necklace to close it behind his own neck, continued, “My father is a pirate king.”  He started to say, “But   
-   
,” to which she put a fingertip on his lips and went on to tell him the story of how she had ended up on this ship.

As she pulled away from kissing Gwaine, he fingered the chain, warming the talisman in his fingers.  He reached out Imzelda, rubbed her bare arm and, wrinkling his eyebrows, said, “I have two questions.  I don’t understand why your father could not have called a storm when you were first captured or why he could not have blown them off their own ship and what is the meaning of this necklace?”

Imzelda cast her eyes down and said softly, “The men who came for us looked like you.  We had never seen people with skin so pale.  We thought they must have come from the heavens, to have this color.  So they did not have to force us to go.  We thought they would take us somewhere for a better life.  Once we were on the ship, it did not become clear that this was not their intention for a long time.  After our first villager died, we tried to do some of our magical death rites, but the captain rose up and threatened to shoot us all immediately if we ever tried to perform magic on the ship again.  My father and uncle and I were the only magic users on the ship and we did not want to risk the lives of all our villagers, so we waited for an opportunity that we could turn to our advantage.  That came when our ship was attacked, as I told you.”

Gwaine, exhausted, nodded his head in understanding.  He lay back on the mat and tugged Imzelda down next to him.  She turned onto her side and propped her head on her hand, looking down at him.  The man closed his eyes, absorbing her story, and then put his hand to the charm she had placed on his neck.  He fingered it lightly, feeling the weight and shape of it, the blunt edges and the smoothness of the faces.  He did not fail to notice the two sharp points of the crescent.  He opened his eyes and he said gruffly, “Ok.  Now tell me about this,” indicating the silver charm.

Imzelda sat up and rubbed her eyes, collecting her thoughts.  She put her hands on her knees, took in a slow deep breath and said, “I told you my father was a pirate king and a sorcerer.  This necklace is the culmination of his life’s work.  It had been my mother’s, but when she died, he gave it to me.  I have wondered for many years who it would go to.”  She stopped speaking and gave Gwaine a small smile.  Straightening up, she went on, “Father made this pendant for Mother because he would often be gone for many days and she would get terribly worried.  He discovered a way to enchant this necklace so that the wearer would always know if one’s true love was safe and alive.  Like Father, I know how to read the line that connects us.  This is my gift to you.”

Gwaine pulled Imzelda down next to him and held her in his arms for a long time.   She wondered if he had fallen asleep, for his breathing had deepened and slowed down, but she was content to lie next to her soulmate.  When he opened his next, his eyes did not hold the panic or fear or confusion she had read in them before.  His relaxed face and shoulders signaled an acceptance, if not happiness, that she could live with for now.  She felt something inside her release, a metaphysical breath she’d been holding let go, and warmth bloomed in her chest.

She lightly drew her hand down his bare chest, enjoying the feel of his warm skin.  As her fingertips began stroking the fine hairs around his navel and near his groin, Gwaine let out a heavy breath and pulled Imelzda down for a deep kiss.  Her fingers did not stop playing and soon Gwaine was tugging at her clothing.  His hands cupped her full breasts, rubbing her nipples, squeezing gently.  His hands roamed and found sensitive moist flesh to fondle.  She let out a moan and released the ties on his breeches, gaining access to his cock which she gently stroked.  Soon, she lifted up her skirts and straddled the man, lowering herself onto his hard shaft and groaning with the pleasure of the contact.  Connected in spirit as well as body, they soared.


End file.
